Haunted song fic
by lovegirl45
Summary: Katniss's thought about Peeta during mocking jay about Peeta's hijacking. Song fic to Taylor Swift's Haunted. My first song fic! please review! ... okay so apparently you can't have lyrics in the fics... so i have to remove them.. even though i did a disclaimer... so you have to look up the song... sorry!


**DISCLAMIER THE LYRICS FOR HAUNTED ARE TAYLOR SWIFT'S! NOT MINE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER!**

Peeta was hijacked. The capital had taken yet another precious thing from me.

**_You and I walk a fragile line_**

**_I have known it all this time_**

**_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_**

I feel like I am drowning.

**_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_**

Not even prim can bring me out of my depression now. She's all grown up, having to face to many horrors for her young age. And it's all my fault. All. My. Fault. They try to make me take medicine. But all I need is him. Peeta. But he's not here. He's there.

**_And I can't trust anything now_**

Why did I ever fall in love? I promised myself I wouldn't. I broke that promise….

**_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_**

Yet some part of me believes that you WILL come back to me. That my boy with the bread, soft golden hair and clear blue eyes is out there somewhere. Searching.

**_Oh, I'm holding my breath_**

The rescue teams found him! They found Peeta! He's in the hospital. I'm going to him, and no one can stop me. They can't keep you from me now.

**_Won't lose you again_**

I never thought I would see you look at me that way. The hate. The fury. All that's left now is the purple marks around my neck….

**_Something's made your eyes go cold_**

I want my sweet baker back. Not this monster… even though this monster IS you now. I want the old Peeta back. My Peeta.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

You killed someone. I thought you had the episodes more under control now. Coin sent you here to kill me. You said you loved me. Fight this, for me.

**_I thought I had you figured out_**

I wish you'd come back. I want my Peeta back. Not the capital mutt. I want the boy who stayed with me through the games. Who would die to save me? Who sacrificed himself for me on many occasions? My Peeta.

**_Something's gone terribly wrong_**

**_You're all I wanted_**

Don't swallow the night lock pill. Stay with me.

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

I thought I figured out how to help you with the episodes? I thought you were better? I thought you would help me? Because now I'm broken too…

**_I thought I had you figured out_**

_"Stay with me?" "Always."_

You promised never to go. You promised. Now the capital has taken my Peeta away from me.

**_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_**

That look in your eyes when you tried to kill me, will haunt me forever.

**_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_**

You said it was better to kill you and leave you in the capital. I could never.

**_Stood there and watched you walk away_**

**_From everything we had_**

I still love you. And I always will

**_But I still mean every word I said to you_**

Gale tried to replace you. But he could never. I only need you Peeta. My boy with the bread, My dandelion in the spring.

**_He would try to take away my pain_**

Sometimes it was nice to have my old hunting partner back…

**_And he just might make me smile_**

But I'd rather have you here instead.

**_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_**

I'm just hoping they can fix you…

**_Oh, I'm holding my breath_**

You promised you wouldn't leave me…

_"Always."_

**_Won't see you again_**

Somehow I have some blind hope that you will return to me.

**_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_**

Come back to me Peeta!

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured out_**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong_**

It was you all along! I wish I knew sooner! I wish we had more time!

**_You're all I wanted_**

Don't leave me! You promised! You promised!

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured_****_out_**

With out you I am a hollow shell. You can't live when half of you is gone…

**_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_**

I will never be the same Katniss I was before… I have changed…

**_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_**

You can't be gone! You can't!

**_I know, I know_**

**_I just know_**

**_You're not gone_**

You're in there somewhere! Waiting for me to find you! To heal you!

**_You can't be gone, no_**

Fight it! Fight the shiny memories!

_"Real or not real?" _

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured out_**

**_Something's gone terribly wrong_**

You started loving me! You can't leave me now! Not now! When I need you most! We were supposed to grow old together! But you're lost to me now… all because of Snow…

**_Won't finish what you started_**

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**

**_I thought I had you figured out_**

**_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_**

**_Can't go back, I'm haunted_**

I never thought that there would be a time… when you weren't there… to scare the nightmares away… and take care of me… like you always do-did.

**_You and I walk a fragile line_**

**_I have known it all this time_**

**_Never ever thought I'd see it break_**

_"You love me, real or not real?" "Real."_

**Never thought I'd see it**

_"Peeta…"_


End file.
